The Darkness Within
by Shayotita
Summary: "A man without honor, dies without honor." Base on the 2012 TMNT series the turtles must face some deadly foes, some that are worst than others. Their friend who is the daughter of the Shredder must face her fears and struggles as she has to fight one of the most deadliest foe. But will she fall into dark side or stop Akuma once and for all?


_**The Darkness Within Prologue**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT except my OC's**_

* * *

"Saki I forbid you to do such things!" A woman said running towards a man while she held her one year olddaughter. Saki stopped and turned to look at her. He was already armed and began to head to the Hamato house. "I must do this Roxanne. Yoshi needs to pay for everything he did to me!" He said with a growl.

Roxanne shook her head while frowning. She couldn't let Saki hurt Yoshi, Miwa nor Tang-shen! If that were to happen then she doesn't know what she'll do, nor if she could forgive Saki. She sighed and then glared at the man before her.

"Saki, I can't stop you from doing this, but if you dare to hurt Tang-shen or Miwa, I'll never forgive you." Saki looked at her for a few seconds, trying to think of something to say.

She waited for him to say something, but he said nothing.

nothing.

"You'll pay for everything Yoshi!" Saki struck the man before him with an increasing anger. Yoshi dodged and punched Saki in the stomach. "I have done nothing wrong Saki, you brought this upon yourself!"

The two fought inside the burning building as everything around them crippled and fell apart. The two men fought harder, leaving deadlier cuts and bruises on their skin.

"Stop! Please!" Said a voice out of nowhere. Coming into the burning building was a young Chinese-Japanese woman with a horrifying look on her face. "Please stop this!" she yelled again. Both men didn't notice her as they continued to fight.

Finally, Saki had beat Yoshi and Yoshi fell with a hard thud. "This ends now!" Yelled Saki bringing up his weapon getting ready to finish him. As Saki brought his weapon down he heard Yoshi scream. "Tang-Shen! Noo!"

Saki looked down and saw Tang-Shen's lifeless body on the floor with her blood surrounding her. Saki drop his weapons and fell to his knees looking at the body in horror. "T-Tang-Shen?...N-no...NO!" Before he could reach her, Yoshi ran to her right before the roof collapse on top of them.

Saki couldn't move or speak, the scene horrified him until he heard a voice in the distance. "Saki look out!" He turned to see Roxanne running towards him. Then before he could react, he was pushed by Roxanne to the other side of the room! Still paralyzed with shock, he did nothing while watching the roof collapse again, but this time it collapsed around Roxanne.

While watching the building become engulfed in flames, Saki new he had to snap out of it before he lost another person close to him, Roxanne. Five Minutes pass before he could finally muster up the last few pieces left of his mental strength in order to break himself out of his shock of Killing Tang-Shen.

"Roxanne?!" He called to her after he broke free of his paralysis, but there was no reply.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Upon hearing a sudden scream, he knew it was hers. "ROXANNE!" He shot off the floor and ran towards the scream, then as he reached the location of where it came from, he began to dig through the still burning crippled wood. Once he finally got to her, he saw her lying in a pool of blood, but she was lifeless. Saki held her body close while crying in agony. "I'm sorry…" He whispered. "I'm so sorry."

After a few minutes he placed her back down and ran out of the building, finally the whole thing collapsed and Saki watched as the building burned to ashes. Suddenly, he heard of what seemed like a baby crying. "Whaaaa" he heard it again, and ran towards it. He saw that is was coming from under the crippled side of the building. He bent down to see a child, then picked it up and carried the infant in his arms. It then realized it was baby Miwa, Yoshi and Tang-Shen's daughter. He looked around to see if anyone was near. "If she's here then that means…...Yuki!" He looked around and under building and then into the woods but nothing. After hours of looking he gave up and accepted the fact that she had also died in the fire as well.

He sighed and look down at sleeping baby Miwa. Saki's thoughts were running in his mind, and with a growl he said to her in a gentle whisper. "You are now mine to take care of little one, your name will now change to be...Karai." And with that he left the scene taking the now newly named baby Karai with him. But what he didn't know, was that something was popping out from inside the wreckage of the building.

Yoshi, who somehow survived, came out of the building and landed on the ground with tears in his eyes. He looked back at the scene behind him, everything he ever knew and loved was gone forever and he felt it was all his fault.

No it was Saki's fault, he caused this, but at the same time….it was also his, he cause Saki pain, pain that turn into pure hatred.

"Whaaa" Yoshi stood up suddenly and looked around. "Whaaaa" He heard it again and it looked like it was coming from the small lake under the bridge near the building.

He followed the noise until he came upon the bridge. Under that bridge he saw something small, two small things to be exact. He walked towards it and saw a 1 year old child. He got to his knees and picked the child up. "Yuki?" He thought looking at the child carefully. Why would she be here? Better yet, why alone? Yoshi then remember he saw Roxanne run into the building, so seeing that Yuki is alone, he realized Roxanne must of died in the fire as well.

Yoshi sighed, he didn't know what to do, but then he saw something flash behind Yuki! So he carefully lifted up her shirt little to see the something on her lower stomach. It was birthmark, and it was shaped like a foot clan symbol. Kind of like what Saki has, which means this is Saki's daughter, and that the girls were keeping it a secret from him...from Saki.

He carefully pulled down her shirt and turned Yuki back around again, and then looked at her once more. He couldn't just leave her here, nor find someone to take care of her besides Roxanne, since Tang-Shen wouldn't have liked that, so he needed to repay her for what had happened and to forgive him for his failure.

He nodded to himself and carried Yuki in his arms. Now wasn't the time to mourn, he had a child to take care of now. He needed her. So he decided to leave Japan. Using money from a relative, he bought plane tickets to America, but more specifically; New York. Bringing the child with him, they headed to the airport. He'll raised this child as if she was his own and make sure she has a happy life, for Roxanne and Tang-Shen sake…..for Saki's sake. But what he didn't know was that someone behind him was watching closely.

 _"Hmm, Yoshi decided to raise the helpless child. Well what a shame, but no worries, enjoy your life while you can Yuki because soon, When the time is right we'll face in battle, and you'll watch as everything you love turns to ashes and I will rule the world, MUAHAHAHA!"_

* * *

 _ **~To Be Continued~**_


End file.
